


And the future moves under our feet

by cosmogyral



Series: westward bound [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Garbage Lesbians, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral
Summary: "Christ, you sound like a mosquito," Iwaizumi mumbles before she's even all the way awake, which makes Tooru's heart swell. She cracks an eye. "Is it an emergency?"





	And the future moves under our feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsmasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsmasher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [oh little mermaid, what have you done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577418) by [sunsmasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsmasher/pseuds/sunsmasher). 



" _Iwa-chan_ ," Tooru murmurs. "Wake up. Iwaizumi. I _waiii_ zumi. Iwa _zu_ mi.  _Iiiii_ \--"  
  
"Christ, you sound like a mosquito," Iwaizumi mumbles before she's even all the way awake, which makes Tooru's heart swell. She cracks an eye. "Is it an emergency?"  
  
"Absolutely," Tooru says. "It's eight in the morning."  
  
"So, that's about to be an emergency for  _you_ ," Iwaizumi agrees, her voice gravelly, and then she gets the other eye open. "Oh fuck! Seriously?"  
  
"I'm always scrupulously serious," Tooru says as her chest does something unusual with the sight of Iwaizumi looking sleepy and panicked about saying goodbye. "Train leaves in an hour. That gives us half an hour--"  
  
Iwaizumi's already kissing her, one hand fisting in the short hair at the nape of her neck to drag her in, and Tooru lets go of the rest of her train of thought and her awareness of the existence of clocks and kisses her back, passionate and urgent, the shitty twin bed creaking under them in counterpoint. God, she doesn't know how she's going to do without this for another half a term.  
  
"Fucker," Iwa-chan says, getting a hand under Tooru's shirt. "You could've had me up at seven so we could do this-- ahh-- properly--"  
  
"You sleep like a little baby lamb," Tooru chirps, "I  _couldn't_ trouble you! I magnanimously come all the way out here just to take care of you and this is the thanks--"  
  
"Yeah, I miss you too," Iwaizumi says roughly, and kisses her late to her train.


End file.
